


Subjective

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e07 Compromising Positions, Multi, OT4, Photography, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal knows that Sara is attracted to Peter, no matter how awkward the photoshoot is. Elizabeth not only figures it out, but she wants to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjective

The truth was, Neal had expected Sara to be a lot more into this.

Once, a long time ago, they had shared their stories of a mutual attraction to Peter. "Those hands!" she had exclaimed, and he laughed, glad to know he wasn't the only one with lingering, inappropriate thoughts about Peter Burke. Of course, he was someone Sara worked with occasionally, and Neal had to see him every day. But in some ways, it was easier. He couldn't idealize Peter in any way. He saw all the little annoying things just as much as the unbelievably sexy things Peter could do.

Perhaps Sara, who could be deeply passionate, was so stilted because Elizabeth was not only watching as Sara and Peter pretended to be lovers for the camera, but was giving them direction. It was possible that wasn't part of Sara's dirty Peter fantasy.

Neal noticed the way Sara only dismissed the idea when Elizabeth had, and how she didn't find it awkward until Peter offered to let El be there when they took the photos. She definitely hadn't moved on from her crush that she had once described as "schoolgirl", but Neal had heard her talk about it in detail, and there was nothing _schoolgirl_ about her desires.

It really wasn't a wonder that she snapped at him when he tried to help. She didn't want his advice to be a giveaway of her feeling -- though she really should have known better. If he told on her, she could have just as easily told on him.

It was a surprise, however, when she pulled off Peter's shirt in her annoyance. Probably not how she imagined it happening.

He couldn't help but be a little jealous. She got to have her hands all over Peter, completely sanctioned by his wife, and Peter with his mouth on Sara's breasts and his hand on Sara's thigh. Neal could remember how good that felt, his palms running over her expensive stockings. The front of his fitted trousers were starting to feel a little tight.

"I think we got it. That's a wrap," Neal announced, once he was sure he had a few usable shots, and when he didn't think Peter and Sara couldn't stand anymore awkwardness.

While Peter and Sara began to right their clothes, Elizabeth stepped next to Neal. "She's really attracted to him, isn't she?" she asked in a low voice.

Neal thought about not betraying Sara's trust, that the things said in the intimacy of their bed together hadn't been meant for anyone else. His hesitation seemed to last too long because Elizabeth added, "I wouldn't blame her. He's incredible."

With a smile, Neal nodded. Then, so Sara wouldn't be the only one revealed, he said, "She's not the only one."

"Oh, I've known about you for a while," Elizabeth replied. Her eyes were on Peter, who was buttoning his shirt. She peered up at Neal and smiled. "I think it's cute."

"I think it's lonely," Neal replied. El stared at him for a second, horrified that she'd offended him, or trivialized him in some way, until he grinned, maybe a little too wide. "Now that I'm single."

"Do you miss her?"

He looked at Sara, her back turned to Peter, adjusting her bra. He felt his smile drop, but not cease completely. "You know how I am. I get attached." It was the simple answer, the one that she would accept, but it was a lot more complicated than that, to just say he'd been attached to Kate or to Sara. Those were love stories, each with their own rich history. One had ended in death and tears and the other... well, it was too soon to tell. Maybe they were just waiting on the sequel.

Elizabeth smiled. "Is she into women?"

Neal turned to her to study her for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and replied, "I don't know. Why?"

"We could make something happen." Without waiting for Neal to say another word, she stepped forward. "Hon, wait a second. Take your shirt back off. I think we need a few more shots. You know, on the bed."

Sara stopped mid-button, and Peter stared at his wife. "The bed?" he asked blankly.

"We want to make it convincing, right?" El asked. "I just want to make sure we have all the pictures we need."

"I... I guess." Sara looked over at Peter, and then back to Elizabeth. "If you think it's a good idea."

El nodded. "I do. Sara, you should unbutton your top and get on the bed. And, honey, if you'd get on top of her, and push up her skirt."

Sara's cheeks flushed as her gaze turned to Peter, who was pulling his shirt off again. "If it'll help."

"I think it will," Elizabeth replied.

Neal wasn't sure what El's game was, but he lifted the camera as Sara lay down on the bed, and Peter sat down next to her. He gave one more look to Elizabeth before he turned back to Sara, running his hand up her silk-clad leg, pushing up her skirt until he revealed the lacy elastic around her thigh, holding the stockings up.

No one questioned why Neal wasn't back outside, snapping pictures through the window. Maybe they knew this wasn't for the case anymore.

"Hon," Elizabeth said as she pulled off her chic, white jacket, "get between her legs."

Peter's jaw dropped. "I, uh--"

"Like this." She gently pushed Peter aside, encouraging him to the other side of the bed, and once he moved, Elizabeth settled herself over Sara. She plucked open the last of the buttons on Sara's dress, pulling it open. "Like this," she said again, reaching under Sara's skirt and pulling down her down her panties.

"Oh," Sara gasped, her back arching maybe an inch off the bed. A high heel shoe clattered against the floor as it slipped from her foot. "I didn't think we'd--"

"Me either," Elizabeth said with a smile. "You mind?"

"No. No, not at all." Sara smiled briefly, and Neal recognized her very rarely shown nervousness. Her hand shook just a little as she reached up to tuck a lock of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear. "This is good."

Well, that answered the questioned of whether or not Sara was into women. Neal lifted the camera and snapped the picture of Elizabeth's breasts, covered by her cream-colored dress, pressed against Sara's.

Elizabeth lowered herself further between Sara's legs, pushing her skirt up around her hips, revealing her bare mound. El glanced up at Peter, and they seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes. It only lasted a minute before Elizabeth dropped her head and pressed her mouth first to Sara's thigh, kissing upward.

"Oh my god," Sara mumbled. Her fingers curled around the bedspread, pulling it into bunches in her fists. She looked up, and Neal followed her gaze up to Peter's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, staring as his wife began to noisily eat out another woman. And not just any other woman, but an attractive colleague, who also happened to be the ex-girlfriend of his partner.

Neal got the shot of Peter's face, and then another of Elizabeth. He glanced up at Sara, and her expression was pure ecstasy. He tried to remember if she ever looked like that when he was in Elizabeth's place. She'd made those noises, those little whimpers from the back of her throat, he remembered that, but he wasn't sure that he ever looked up at her face. She was beautiful, and he captured her forever.

Elizabeth reached up with one hand and touched Peter's arm, sliding up to his shoulder. She must have encouraged him down, because he leaned over, kissing Sara's breasts. It wasn't like he had before, with his eyes open, but now he seemed to be taking his time. He was enjoying himself. He pulled down the lace of her black bra and ran his tongue over her nipple.

Shifting the camera into one hand, Neal reached down to adjust the front of his trousers. He could have felt left out, being the one not crowded on the bed, but he liked the observation, even if he wasn't subjective, as any good observer shoulder be, but shamelessly aroused. He liked taking their photos as they hardly even noticed him. There was power in it, like Steve Tabernacle with the imaginary photos he could hold over Sara's head. Not that he, himself, would ever do that, but he _could_.

Bringing the camera up again, Neal took a picture of Peter cupping Sara's breast in his hand, the hands she'd once gushed over, and had maybe been a little embarrassed that she had noticed them so vividly. Neal hadn't minded (though he had wondered what she thought of his hands, but never asked), and now her dream was finally coming true, Peter's hands on her bare skin.

He looked down at the screen on the digital camera, at Sara's pink-brown nipple and Peter's tongue lapping at it. Was it porn or was it art? It was subjective, of course, depending on what someone called it. It was the difference between a fifty dollar pile of laundry and a million dollar masterpiece. No one would ever see it, no one except himself and maybe the others, if they wanted to see, but it wasn't to be shared outside of this room. It would never be on display, but he could still call it art.

Gasping, Sara wrapped a hand around Peter's neck, and Neal wondered what he was doing that was so great, since he still seemed so tentative with his tongue, and then, just as quickly, Neal realized it wasn't Peter, but Elizabeth, with her hands on Sara's hips, holding her down as she worked whatever apparent magic she could spin with her mouth. Sara squirmed, draping a long, slender leg over Elizabeth's shoulder, her toes curled around the seam of her black stockings.

Sara bit her lip and her face grew red, but no noise escaped through her orgasm. She threaded her fingers into Peter's hair and pulled until finally, he whole body deflated, her leg slipping from Elizabeth's shoulder and onto the bed. Neal snapped a picture of her face and he bared breasts before she could open her eyes, as if he could capture her satisfaction and keep it with him forever.

"Oh," Sara said, and her eyes opened. She looked down first at Elizabeth, who was wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "I didn't--"

"I know," El replied with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Sara softly. "Honey," she murmured, running her hand over Peter's bare shoulder, and he bowed his head, also kissing Sara. She responded enthusiastically, holding him there with both of her hands on either side of his face. Peter's hand slipped from Sara's breast, but it found its way back, his thumb stroking her nipple.

As they kissed, Elizabeth slid off the bed, looking as graceful and classy as ever. She adjusted her gold necklace, letting the charm nestle in her cleavage. "You could have joined us. There was plenty of room," she said as she walked toward Neal.

"I was busy." He held up the camera. "For posterity."

She chuckled. "Well, since you haven't had a turn... you should come over next weekend. We'll invite Sara and we'll see what happens."

"I'd like that," Neal replied, and she tilted her face up to kiss his cheek. Behind her, Peter was putting his shirt on again, and Sara was pulling the lace cups of her bra up over her breasts.

"I should take him home," Elizabeth said, glancing over her shoulder at Peter with a fond smile. "Come on, hon. It's been a big night, and you're back to work tomorrow."

Peter pointedly avoided Neal's gaze as he crossed the room, and took Elizabeth's hand. Neal could see the bulge in the front of Peter's trousers, surely mirroring his own. He wondered if Elizabeth would mind if they switched places, if he could get on his knees for Peter, if that was something they might like. But he and Peter could awkward later, when the case was over; maybe when Neal was at his house next weekend.

"Sara," Elizabeth called from the doorway, "do you want a ride?"

Sara slipped the last button on her dress into place and looked up and smiled warmly. "No, thank you. You two... you've done enough for me tonight. And I need to talk to Neal before I go." She waited until Elizabeth and Peter had left, and then she walked across the room with as much dignity as she could muster, and as a woman with her stage presence, it was a good walk. She eyed the camera in Neal's hand as she approached him and said, "I meant what I said. I'm not a compromising pictures sort of girl. I know you were taking shots the entire time, Neal--"

"The only people who will ever see them are the ones who were here tonight," Neal assured her. He smiled and reached up to run his fingers through her hair that had become far more mussed than she ever allowed it. "You photograph well."

"I never want to see them," she replied in one big breath, completely avoiding the compliment. "I don't take pictures like that, and I don't want to..."

"I'm not the fictional ex-boyfriend you sent Shepard after," Neal said gently. He touched her cheek and smiled. "I promise, no one will ever see them except me, Peter, and Elizabeth. And you, if you ever change your mind."

Sara smiled, too. "Thank you, Neal." She kissed him on the mouth in what Neal supposed was meant to be a quick farewell kiss, but he wrapped his free hand around her and pulled her close so she could feel his erection against her thigh. He pulled back, and she shook her head. "I'm not staying," she said.

"You don't have to stay the whole night," Neal replied. "But I want to know, how was it, with Peter?"

Her eyes glowed. "It was... not like I imagined, none of this was, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She studied his face, and then pressed her hand against the front of his trousers. Neal's knees went weak. "If you put the camera away, I'll tell you all about it. As friends."

"Of course," he said coolly, but it was all he could do not to throw the camera across the room and get Sara back into the bed.


End file.
